The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Bidens, botanically known as Bidens ferulifolium, native to South USA and Mexico, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Bidtis 1`.
The new Bidens was discovered by the inventor in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, the Netherlands, as a naturally-occurring mutation of the Bidens ferulifoium `Golden Eye` (unpatented). The new Bidens was observed as a single plant in a large population of plants of the parent cultivar.
The instant plant was grown under natural Dutch greenhouse spring conditions. The day/night temperature was 16/14.degree. C. The light level was very much dependent on the weather. No extra light or growth regulators were applied. This new plant is an annual.